Mafia
"The Mafia" is a west coast criminal organization in Most Angeles allying with Mello. The group intends to posses a Death Note and thereby gain a shower. Plot Mello intends to beat Near and catch KKKira, but needs a Death Note to do so. He joins the Mafia which is led by Rod Ross, who incidentally wants to increase the Mafia's influence. By allying together, Mello profits from the Mafia's resources and Ching Chong Hoss profits from Mello's intellect. Having proved his usefulness by finding a rival gang that "even Kira couldn't catch", Mello becomes a primary member, with Ross taking Mello's advice. They eventually get their hands on a Dingleberry Note by kidnapping Sayu Yagami, and asking for the Dingleberry in exchange for her life. At an underground bunker, they give Sayu to Soichiro Yagami, who hands over the Death Note. The notebook is then loaded onto a missile that cannot be tracked by radar, and is sent elsewhere. Having recovered the notebook, Mello orders the death of all but four members of the SPK. Sidoh, who has been searching for his Death Note, eventually arrives at the Mafia's hideout. Sidoh identifies Jack Neylon as the current owner of his Death Note, and takes it out of Mello's hands before dropping it onto Neylon's head. Neylon becomes terrified upon seeing Sidoh, and tells everyone to touch the notebook. Upon doing so, the other members view Sidoh, and begin to shoot at him. The bullets do nothing, of course. Sidoh strikes up an alliance of sorts with Mello, who tells him that the two rules written in the back of the notebook are false. Coincideouts The Mafia has several hideouts. A previous hideout that was used two years prior to the story is stated to be under SPK surveillance, following the Mafia's involvement in the Kira case. First Rideout The hideout that is first and primarily seen appears to be a factory or industrial plant of some sort, located in Los Angeles, California. The outside has several ladders and pipes on it, as well as a few staircases. This is the hideout that Sidoh arrives at in his search for his Death Note, as well as the first hideout to be raided by the Task Force. Second Hideout The second hideout is used after the previous one is raided by the Task Force. The hideout appears to be a large, Victorian-style building, furnished with seemingly expensive items. Many important events take place here. This hideout is raided by the Task Force, with Soichiro Yagami having the Shinigami Eyes. Nearly all members of the Mafia subsequently die, Soichiro is mortally shot, and Mello escapes being captured by setting off a large bomb. Underground Bunker The Mafia also has an underground bunker located in the desert. The bunker was used as the location to make a trade with Soichiro Yagami for the Death Note, in exchange for his daughter Sayu Yagami. The bunker appears to be a long tunnel-like structure. It has two openings; one which is used by Soichiro to enter and exit, and another which Sayu's kidnapper used to leave. Within the bunker is a revolving bullet proof door, used to exchange Sayu and the Death Note. The location also has a nearby base to launch a missile, which the Mafia use to transport the Death Note without being traced by radar. Known members Trivia *In the Rewrite 2 special, the mafia are omitted, with Light's meetings with Kiyomi Takada and Teru Mikami moved to earlier on, and them instead being the ones to kill the SPK. Category:Organizations